


We all need Someone to lose

by EnigmaticAnomaly



Series: Detroit: Become Obsessed [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is smooth or awkward, Descriptions of Android mutilation, F/M, Fluff, Honestly Gavin is barely in this one, Not Beta Read, Swearing, but it's all good in the end, emotional distress, set during the game, there is no in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticAnomaly/pseuds/EnigmaticAnomaly
Summary: Audrey is an Android Technician employed by Cyberlife working onsite at the Detroit Police Department. When she is told to make the new RK800 unit a priority she is thrown into a whole mess of emotions, Deviants and revelations.Set during the events of Detroit: Become Human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I worked really hard to keep the guys in character! I hope you enjoy! :)

It was uncomfortably warm in the workshop today, the midday November sun beating through the thin blue curtains that pitifully covered the window. A basement room would have been preferable for Audrey, machines emitted heat when they were overloaded, or in the case of Androids in distress. The small office that had been altered to suit her needs was small and stuffy, even the chill outside couldn’t touch it. 

The PC200 that she was working on was watching her intently as she worked on rewiring its dismembered arm. Whenever she would touch her tool to the blue wires connected to the fingers they would twitch slightly. Audrey glanced at the unit and felt a little guilty; surely seeing your own dismembered arm flayed open was at least a little weird for an Android?

“If it makes you uncomfortable you don’t have to watch. Or I could put you in sleep mode if that would be better?” Audrey offered the android, glancing at his name on his uniform before it changed to his model number. “Bruce?”

“Uncomfortable? No. Though I believe I may be overheating, low power mode might be best.” He replied with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Audrey sighed.

“Alright, when you wake up you will be good as new.” She gave a small grin as she touched the Androids temple to activate low power. His eyes became unfocused and face dropped to a neutral expression. It would have been unsettling if Audrey weren't so use to it, in fact the first few times he had witnessed it she had turn the Androids to face the wall. 

Now she was just curious what it was like to effectively shut down whenever the need arose. To say Audrey was envious of Androids might have been a stretch, but there was something intriguing about being able to switch your mind off. Even the prospect of not feeling could be enticing in the ring situations. Audrey shook the thoughts from her mind as she turned her attention back to the Androids arm.

It was standard practice for Cyberlife to send Android Technicians to be in house at police departments and hospitals to maintain the Androids that were in commission there. It was more cost effective and less of a hassle for everyday repairs that needed to be done on site at these locations. Though anything that pertained to software issues was to be immediately sent to Cyber life for repair… Reconditioning more or less. 

Though they were her employers, Audrey could find little fondness for the company now that she was employed there. When the off site position came up on the company Intranet she jumped at the chance to work onsite, even if it was at the Detroit Precinct.

“Schaffer.” Audrey looked up from the large mounted magnifying glass that was helping her work on some of the smaller components of the Androids arm to see an officer giving the stationary android and uncomfortable look. She cleared her throat and the younger man straitened up to look at her.

“Yes?” She asked as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, careful not to get any Thirium on them.

“Uh… It’s past ten, the Captain is looking for you.” The officer informed her and Audrey swore quietly.

“Right, the Android Cyberlife wants me to make a priority is here today. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” She answered going back to the task at hand but paused when she noticed the young Officer watching the powered down PC200 unit. “Thank you...”

The Officer started a little before taking his leave and mumbling a goodbye. Audrey watched as he left before turning to the Android sitting in the chair next to her work bench. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t scare me.” She mumbled patting his knee, knowing that he could not hear her. It was more for her own benefit, the look the Officer gave the Android had given her secondhand embarrassment. When she finished rewiring the arm she attached it back to the androids shoulder and switched him back on.

“See Bruce, good as new.” She smiled at the Android and he blinked his eyes back into focus. 

“Thank you ma’am.” He smiled that programmed smile again as he tested out the calibrations of his hand, flexing the fingers and forming a fist.

She wiped the Thirium from her hands, tossing the rag onto her workbench and followed the Android out into the hall. The Bullpen was a lot cooler than her makeshift workshop and Audrey took mental note to ask for better curtains.

“Audrey, over here.” She looked in the direction that she heard Hank’s gruff voice and saw him sitting at his desk with an attentive looking Android sitting at the desk across from him. She made her way the the pair wondering if she should have left her heavy apron back in her workshop to seem more professional, the Android did report to Cyberlife after all.

“You missed the happy little meeting with the Captain.” Hank grumbled sarcastically.

“Well, you were the reason the first one was postponed.” She reminded him as she placed her hands on her hips.

“I had a more important meeting at the bar.” He smirked at his own joke and Audrey tried not to grin, Hank needed no encouragement.

“You must be the Prototype.” Her tone was neither friendly nor was it demeaning as she turned her attention to the Android patiently watching their interaction. 

“Yes. My name is Connor. It’s nice to meet you Miss. Schaffer.” His voice was concise and polite, all together pleasant as was his appearance. She had received a file from Cyberlife in an email detailing what generation parts and what grade Thirium he used, but nothing with a picture. They were apparently pulling out all the stops when it came to human likeness with this model.

“Nice to meet you too.” She grinned at Connor and was curious when his LED flashes yellow for a second as he tilted his head slightly to look at her. She furrowed her brow before looking back to Hank. “I’m surprised you agreed to an Android Partner.”

“I didn’t agree to anything.” He informed her crossing his hands over his chest and leaning back in his chair to watch Connor.

“I see.” Audrey was distracted by an Officer coming in with a PM700 unit with Thirium leaking from it’s forehead. “She doesn't look so good. Guess I have more work to do.”

She said her goodbyes and made to follow the wounded Android but was stopped by a surprisingly gentle hand on her arm. Audrey looked up to see Connor holding her arm, but the odd part was that he was looking at his hand in slight confusion as his LED spun yellow for a few seconds. Audrey watched him again in curiosity as he let her go, looking down at his hand as if it had betrayed him

“My… Apologies Miss Shaffer,” He held up a tiny screwdriver that had fallen from her pocket without her noticing. “But you dropped this.”

“You make a big deal every time Audrey loses something around here and you are going to spend a lot of time picking up after her.” She shot Hank a glare but there was sly smirk plastered on his face and a strange look in his eye that made Audrey hesitate.

“Thank you, Connor.” She gave him a smile and was surprised to see that the one he gave in return was surprisingly less robotic than she had anticipated. There was a small crinkle at the corner of his eyes and his brow lifted ever so slightly giving him an all over welcoming, if not goofy look. Audrey found herself smiling even as she was walking away from the pair.


	2. Chapter 2

The coin flipped across Connors knuckles in quick fluid movements, flashing quickly between his digits before being flipped to the next hand to copy the action. His LED was spinning an urgent yellow as he absently went through the motions with the coin. Audrey had come out of her workshop to find the Android standing outside her door. She had been so entranced by the movements of his hands that she didn’t bother to greet him.

“Oh, Miss Schaffer, I apologize.” Audrey jumped a little before looking up at Connors face when he finally noticed her. “I was going through Data… on the case. I didn’t register you there.”

“I should have said something.” She smiled before pointing to the coin that had stilled its moved ments in his right hand. “That’s a pretty elegant way of checking your calibrations. Whoever came up with that was pretty clever.”

“I should have expected that you would know that.” Connor smiled at her before flipping the coin to his other hand. “I have had it since I was created, but I don’t know where it came from.”

“Quality Control probably.” Audrey cleared her throat, suddenly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. “It’s cool to watch.”

“I could teach you if you would like?” Connor offered the coin to her with a soft smile.

“I don’t think I would be very good at it.” She tried to laugh it off but Connor seemed determined.

“I am confident that I could teach you a few simple tricks, besides I wanted to speak with you Miss Schaffer.” Audrey couldn’t help but cave with those hopeful brown eyes intent on her.

“A-alright. I was going to go to break anyway.” She smiled sheepishly as Connor followed her into her workshop.

Connor had her sit down and he leaned against the desk that served as her work bench, facing her with the coin. He slowly went through the motions, explaining as he demonstrated moving the coin across his knuckles before gently flipping it into the air. Once Audrey felt like she understood he handed the quarter to her.

“You said you wanted to talk to me?” She questioned as she focused on not dropping the coin, clumsily shifting it between her fingers to get a better feel of it.

“Yes.” Connor seemed perplex as he thought over the reason he had come to Audrey in the first place. “Lieutenant Anderson seems like a… complex man. Though I am programmed to adapt to a multitude of situations and people, I am finding it difficult to work with him. I was hoping perhaps you would have some insight on this as he seems friendly with you.”

“Well…” Audrey thought for a moment, watching the coin slide more steadily over her fingers now. “There is honestly no right Answer Connor. I didn’t automatically become friendly with Hank, it just sort of happened over time. You can’t expect him to like you in just a few days.”

“Here, try this” Connor reached out and held her hand still, angeling her fingers up so the coin was more parallel to the ground. Audrey felt a pleasant warmth build in her chest as he smiled when she was able to more easily move the coin. He straightened back to lean against the desk again. “I was hoping you would at least be able to give me a better starting point than what I already have.”

“What sort of star do you have?” Audrey glanced up, almost fumbling the coin but managed to catch it,

“That the Lieutenant is not unreasonable, only stubborn. He is not entirely unkind and he is an exceptional detective when he isn’t having an emotional episode.” Connor seemed to be thinking something over. 

“What does your programming say?” She questioned carefully.

“That he is a liability and I should not allow his emotions to get in the way of solving this case.” Audrey Tensed at his answer but was pleasantly surprised when he continued. “But the probability of solving this case is 35% higher with Lieutenant Andersons help, and I think that even though he is an incalculable factor in solving this case… That his insights are exponentially valuable.”

“Approach it like that then. Showing someone that their opinion is valuable is a good way to show friendship.” Audrey smiled as the coin passed easily over her knuckles and she flicked it up into the air to catch it again. 

It was nowhere as effortless or dexterous as what Connor could do but she couldn’t help but feel proud. When she looked up at Connor with a giddy smiled on her face he was watching her with a soft smile and slight awe etched into his features. She blinked at him, surely he couldn’t find what she had done that impressive?

“I value your opinion as well, Miss Schaffer.”  _ Why was her heart suddenly hammering in her chest?   _ Connor stood from the desk blinking rapidly as his LED flashed yellow a few times before fading into its usual blue. Straightening his tie, Audrey was given his normal pleasant, clinical grin. “I apologize Miss Schaffer I have made you uncomfortable. I should allow you to return to your work.”

“Connor wait,” Audrey reached out to place a hand on his arm, a relatively normal gesture when trying to catch someone's attention. It was the perplexed look on Connors face  when he turned to look down at her hand on his arm that struck her as odd. She was reminded of their first meeting, only the roles were reversed but somehow Connor still seemed confused by the contact.

“Yes?” Maybe confused wasn’t the word… Curious might have been more accurate.

“Your coin.” When Audrey held the quarter out for him to take Connor paused for a moment before reaching out. It registered after he had already left that he had purposefully run his fingers across her palm and brushed his thumb over the backs of her fingers. That the curious look on his face was actually analyzing the contact. 

For the Life of her Audrey couldn’t figure out why.


	3. Chapter 3

“You want me to do what?” Audrey gapped at Hank. He stood in her doorway with Connor behind him where he was holding up a beat up Android with what was left of its arm around his shoulders. ‘Beat up’ didn’t do it justice, the poor think looked like someone had sent it through a meat grinder.

“Can you fix it up enough for Connor to read it’s memories?” Hank repeated himself as Connor deposited the Android onto the chair next to her workbench.

“ _ Fix it up _ ?... Hank the poor guy looks like he was hit by a semi.” Audrey carefully wiped some Therium from around his eye his face, though it did little good. The Androids nose was completely gone, leaving a deep blue trench through his face. She was unaware of the confused look Connor was giving her as she inspected the other Android gently, his head cocked slightly to the side.

“Well… Not exactly.” Hank sounded bitter. Audrey looked away to take in the two of them; Hank was cradling a swollen hand and Connor looked slightly dejected. She paused to consider that sentiment for a moment.

“He jumped from a seven story building.” Connor confirmed and just like that was back to his normal, politely factual tone.

“Ugh…” Audrey removed her glasses and rubbed her face with her hands before replacing them and looking back at the mangled Android. 

He was missing an arm, part of a leg from the calf down and the other from the hip down. His body was practically empty of Therium and his head was caved in on the left side, helium leaking out over his ear. The sight was particularly gruesome and Audrey wondered if she were the only human to take issue with the unceremonious way he was brought into the Precinct.

“Even if I did get him put back together his systems would shut down within seconds. With damage of this magnitude the recalibration process when he turns back on would fry his hard drive. Besides,” She gestured to the caved in part of the Androids skull. “His memory cortex is damaged, that isn’t something I can fix. The team at Cyberlife could probably get him up and running at factory reset level, but that wouldn’t help you.”

“So there is nothing you can do?” Hank looked about ready to fly off the handle.

“No, I’m sorry.” She watched as he stormed out of the room swearing, knowing better than to take it to heart. Audrey turned back to the Android and carefully slid his eyelids closed with her fingers. She noticed that Connor was still in the room observing her with a calm expression.

“Why did Hank hit you?” She asked as she approached him, a quizzical expression on his face now. Audrey smiled. “It doesn’t take a highly sophisticated deductive program to see that something happened between the two of you.”

She was rewarded with a small, though troubled, grin.

“He was hanging from the ledge of the building, I calculated that he had an 85% chance of saving himself so I chose to go after the Deviant. The Lieutenant was… Upset.” Connor explained and Audrey flinched a little.

“Yea, I would probably have been ‘upset’ too.” Audrey couldn’t help but feel bad when he looked at the floor thoughtfully. “Well I guess it can’t be helped, your first priority is to capture Deviants…” 

She paused for a second before reaching to touch the side of Connor's face and inspect where she figured Hank had cuffed him. The LED on the side of his head started to spin into an almost frantic yellow as he tried to infer why she was touching him. To Audreys surprise he softly leaned into the touch, as if chasing more of the contact without meaning to. 

She wondered if anyone had ever touched Connor in a non clinical way; not just to put him together, test his reflexes or calibrate his sensors. Surely he understood such gestures as hand shakes and a friendly clap on the back, but had he experienced them? Furthermore had anyone ever tried to hug him, ever shown Connor any kind of affection… 

Audrey suddenly realized that he had been gently brushing her thumb across his cheek and Connors eyes were now boring into her with an intense but unreadable expression. She felt her face heat up and quickly pulled her hand back, shaking that particular train of thought from her mind.

“H-he didn’t hit you too hard did he? Your… Are your cognitive calibrations okay?” It felt too crowded in her workshop all of a sudden.

“You feel empathy for Androids.” She was unsure how to respond, it wasn’t a question and Audrey saw no point in denying it.

“Well… Yes I do.” She was acutely aware of the fact that Connor was liable to report everything she said back to Cyberlife. Audrey had often wondered if they would tolerate someone with her views working for their company, but did not wish to find out.

“Even if they cannot feel it for you?” Audrey couldn’t help but grin, it was honestly a very human thing to ask,

“Empathy has nothing to do with receiving anything, Connor, it’s about understanding.” She watched as his LED spun slowly from yellow to blue as he took in her words. 

“Thank you Miss Schaffer.” He turned and promptly left the room and Audrey followed him to the doorway to watch him walk down the hall to the Bullpen. She found herself wondering just exactly what he was thanking her for.


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuckin’... Christ, what does Fowler think he’s doing sending you out into the field?” Hank continued to rant as they sped down the highway, giving Audrey a frustrated and worried look in the rear view mirror. She ignored his complaining and continued to poke away at her tablet in the back seat, ordering parts that she needed. Though his anger was on her behalf it was getting tiresome.

“It isn’t even an active crime scene Hank, he just wants me to see what I can get working. Apparently there is too much to bring back to the station.” She answered boredly, Connor listening quietly to the conversation going on between his companions. 

“You have no training, and just because it isn’t active doesn’t mean it isn't dangerous.” He barked back at her.

“Well good thing I put my big girl pants on this morning.” Audrey smirked when Hank gave an annoyed huff.

“Big girl pants?” Connor asked as he turned back to look at her and Audrey let out a hearty laugh.

“It’s an expression, Kid. Don’t worry about it.” Hank was trying not to grin.

When they reached the scene Hank seemed to be in a slightly better mood, but no less sour about the situation. While he chatted with another officer Audrey made her way around to the side of the warehouse, Connor in tow. The warehouse was situated on the docks, gulls circling above, waves gently breaking below.

With the sun setting a pale yellow, painting the clouds with pastel pink and purple against the darkening blue sky it was almost peaceful. That was until Audrey laid eyes on the massive pile of torn apart Androids partially covered by a tarp behind the warehouse. Limbs and wires littered the piled bodies and blue Therium seeped out onto the wood of the dock. Some Androids faces were contorted in fear, others skin had been deactivated or torn off.

“Miss Schaffer? Are you alright?” She turned to see Connors hand hovering above her shoulder, as if deciding if he should place it there or not. He carefully retracted his hand to rest at his side. “Your stress level seems to have elevated judging by your heart rate and you’ve gone slightly pale.”

“This isn’t the work of someone looking for salvage… this is just sick.” She explained as she approached the pile and inspected a few of the models. Her fingers lightly brushed the white plastic of and Androids face and Audrey felt like her stomach was in a vice. 

“You think the human that did this, did so for entertainment?” Connor inquired as he watched her, voice horribly impassive. When he caught the pained look in Audreys eyes seemed almost ashamed for a moment before looking away and flicking his coin between his fingers absently. 

“Any halfway decent Engineer would have shut them down before taking the parts they needed, it’s less damaging… And what’s the point of peeling the skin off? No… this guy was doing this for fun. And he would have to use Diviants, otherwise he would have drawn attention.” When she looked at Connor she could have sworn she saw his LED flash red for a split second, but she could have imagined it. “But you already knew that didn’t you?”

“I did, but it was more interesting to hear you come to the conclusion on your own.” The comment shouldn’t have made her blush but Audrey found herself trying to hide her face. Connor feigned obliviousness to her reaction with a small grin as he continued the conversation calmly. “This VB800 seems salvageable, if it’s memory cortex is undamaged.” 

“Yea, the TW900 over there is in decent condition as well.” Audrey pointed out and Connor set to work pulling them from the mass of parts with another Officer.

Once they were laid out for her, Audry set to work repairing what she could in order to get the Androids functioning enough to access their memory. She was disturbed to find that the TW900 unit was missing its legs from the thighs down, not detached but hacked off by some sort of blade. The VB800 unit relatively intact other than a hole in the chest and missing its eyes, removed in the same way at the others legs. Blue blood caked around the eye sockets gave the Android a ghoulish appearance.

“Miss Schaffer, can I ask you a personal question?” Connors voice sounded from beside her as he inspected one of the Androids still in the pile. Audrey gave a hum of consent before reattaching a wire in the TW900’s neck to its synthetic skull. “Why did you decide to leave Cyberlife?”

“I didn’t, I just relocated.” Audrey eyed him cautiously over the rim over her glasses before pushing a lock of blond hair behind her ear that had escaped her bun. Connor caught the look she was giving him and turned to face her.

“I am only asking to understand you better Miss Schaffer, not to report back to Cyberlife.” His tone was matter of fact and eyes eager. Audrey realized that he was asking out of his own curiosity and wondered if asking questions not related to his mission might go against his programing, but decided not to mention it.

“I relocated because I didn’t like how they treated all of the Androids as disposable.” She pointed a finger at Connor before he could speak. “And I don’t want to hear you spouting off about how they are.”

“I had not intended to.” He informed her reassuringly, his eyes intent on her face as he crouched down beside her, closer than was really necessary. Audrey tried to ignore the strange feeling in her chest as she went back to what she was doing.

Butterflies? Was this Android really giving her _ Butterflies _ ? One look from big brown eyes and she was nervous flushing mess? Okay so that wasn’t surprising, Connor was  _ attractive _ and exactly her type. Audrey had never been very good at speaking to men she was attracted to, all awkward looks and stammered words punctuated with nervous silence. 

She cleared her throat and returned to the conversation.

“At least at the Precinct I am fixing them up so they can do some good. At Cyberlife I was fixing them up so they could be tested and busted, just to be sent back and have it all done again. It was....” She sighed, unsure of what she should say.

“Demoralizing?” His voice was soft and Audrey looked up to see Connor blinking down at the Android in front of them, a sad expression on his face. Audrey watched him, her hand slowing to a stp with what she was doing. Could he…? She almost jumped when Connor caught her staring.

“Exactly.” She looked away awkwardly.

“I am sure it is their loss, not having you on site Miss. Schaffer.” Audrey blinked at Connor in surprise.

“I am just a Repair technician, a Glorified mechanic. Cyberlife can find people like me a dime a dozen.” She flashed a small unsure smile, desperately trying to distract herself from the blush creeping from her chest to her neck.

“That’s not true.” The words were quiet, Audrey might not have heard them at all if Connor hadn’t been right next to her. After a moment his eyes fluttered and the LED flashed a distressed yellow before returning to cool blue. Looking back to the Android, he resumed his normal cool tone as he stood to inspect the pile of parts behind them again. “In any case, I am glad you are able to help us with this investigation.” 

“Right.” Audrey tried to ignore the disappointment ebbing into the pit of her stomach.  _ Whats was she disappointed about? _ “Can I ask you a question now?”

“Of course.” That curious look was back on his features and Audrey took a breath to steal her nerves.

“Whenever someone touches you, you seem to analyze the contact. Did they not give you a protocol on physical contact?” Audrey tried to focus on what she was doing, trying to seem impassive as if the question was just in passing. She didn’t want to admit how much time in the past few days she had pondered why Connor acted in such a way,

“I understand the nuances of physical contact and how it can show solidarity or convey friendship.” Connor explained but something in his tone seemed off, as if he were unsure of something. “But sometimes... it causes a reaction in my system that is hard to anticipate.”

“What do you mean is hard to anticipate?” She question, stealing a glance at him.

“Some of my systems start to overheat and my cooling systems will be forced to come on line.” He cocked his head at her. “I run diagnostics each time but there is no errors in any of my sensory programs.”

_ It was possible for an android to become embarrassed?  _ No that couldn’t be right...

“When does it happen? When you are in high stress situations like an altercation?” That would make more sense, his defense programs would cause a more stress on his systems and could cause the overheating.

“No, it’s normally whenever I come in contact with you, Miss Schaffer.” Audrey began to splutter but Connor continued. “It isn’t an alarming sensation, it’s actually… quite pleasant.”

What was she supposed to do with that information? She knew her face was turning red, she knew that her movements had become more stiff. She was also aware of Connors searching gaze upon her, expression so sincere as if he didn’t understand what that meant. Though, Audrey imagined that he wouldn’t.

“It may take a few seconds for this one to boot up, but he should be ready for you to question once he does.” She informed him quietly as she touched the TW900’s LED to boot it back up. Ignoring it probably wasn’t the most mature thing to do, but what  _ could _ she do?

Audrey turned to the VB800 and set to work assessing the the water damage that had been done to its Therium pump. She was suddenly pitched forward, face smashing into the Androids broken chest. She could feel a piece of jagged plastic cut into her forehead, but could do nothing about it. She tumbled over the Android  to sprawl across the dock and blinked blood and Therium that was dripping into her eyes.

In her shock she was aware of a heavy weight on her back and the sound of a malfunctioning electronic voice. Before she could right herself Audrey felt arms clamp painfully tight around her midriff and drag her closer to the side of the dock. The last thing she heard before being pulled over the edge was Hank swearing, heavy footsteps and Connor calling out her name.

The impact of hitting the water knocked all the air from her lungs and made the pressure in her ears almost unbearable. Water flooded her nose painfully and she felt her ankle collide sharply against one of the beams holding up the docks. Through the murky water she could see the bright red LED and orange pinpoints of light where the TW900 pupils were. 

The Android had launched itself at her and pulled her over the edge of the dock, plunging them both into the frigid river. His arms were clamped tightly around her and his weight acted like an anchor, dragging her into the pitch black below. The horror of the situation hit her in a sudden rush of adrenaline.

Audrey frantically tore at the Androids arms, desperately trying to free herself but she was no match for his power. Terror set in as she attempted to kick the Android away, ankle throbbing. Her lungs were screaming for air, her head felt light, her eyes and nose stinging from the bitter, polluted water. Just as she was frantically pushing at the Androids face she felt the water around her move and his arms came free from her waist in a powerful jerking motion.

She watched as the TW900 unit continued to sink into the blackness but she remained suspended in the water by a hand that firmly gripped her arm. With Blurring vision she looked back to see Connor wrap an arm around her rib cage and hold her against his body as he swam them both to the surface with strong strokes. The determined look on his face and bright red flashing LED on the side of his head were the last things she saw before her vision faded.


	5. Chapter 5

“Audrey?! Ah Shit...” A familiar voice called out and impossibly warm hands were touching the cold skin of her face. The voice swore before bellowing in the opposite direction. “ _ Where the fuck is that ambulance?! _ ”

“H-Hank?” Her own voice sounded rough and faint as a cough racked her body and she tried to sit up. “What-?”

“Don’t you move!” Hank barked at her, but the look of concern on his face made it almost sound frantic. 

Audrey was laid out on one of the smaller lower docks, looking to her left she saw the trail of water where she had been hoisted up a ladder from the river. She ignored Hanks order and shakily pushed herself into a sitting position to hold her knees to her chest as a gust of wind blew straight through her. 

The older man swore and threw his jacket around her shoulders. It smelled like smoke and stale beer mixed with after shave, but it was warm and comforting. When she reached up to push freezing cold locks of hair from her face Audrey realized that her glasses were missing. More than likely at the bottom of the river, along with her missing left shoe apparently.

“Connor!” She suddenly remembered that it had been the android that pulled her from the bay and looked around the dock for him. 

He sat almost statue still a few feet behind her, flipping that coin between his fingers as he stared out over the bay.  Hair was plastered to his forehead dripping water down his face and neck, but he paid it no mind. His cloths clung to him, sagging and heavy with river water and his tie had been sloppily loosened around his neck. Audrey noticed that his LED was spinning yellow, occasionally interrupted by a burst of red. 

“Connor?” When his head snapped to look at her his eyes rapidly searched her face, as if look for an answer to a question. He seemed confused about something but quickly recover and gave her an earnest look.

“Are you alright, Audrey?” His voice was calm but his LED said otherwise.  _ Was Connor using her first name? _

“You saved me. That should have been against your programming...” She blurted out before thinking better of it. “Why didn’t you go for the Android?”

The three of them fell silent; Connor watching Audrey with his mouth slightly agape and Audrey giving Connor an incredulous look. Hank seemed confused about the question at first but it must have dawned on him as he didn’t ask her to clarify. Had Connor just made a decision on his own? Without putting his mission first?

“I was unable to to retrieve both of you and there was a…. Minimal chance of the Android knowing anything. The probability of your death was much higher.” Connor didn’t give exact statistics or percentages, and he seemed rather unsure of himself.  _ Was he lying? " _ I decided that retrieving you… was the correct response.”

“You saved her  _ life _ , Connor. Do you understand that?” Hank seemed like he was trying to convince the Android of something. Connor nodded his understanding. “You did the right thing, son.”

Connor remained silent as the EMT’s finally approached. He stood and moved a few paces away but his eyes were locked on Audrey as he continued to flip the coin between his fingers. Audrey couldn’t help but notice the grin Hank had on his face as he watched the Android and also couldn’t help but wonder just what part of this was so amusing to the detective.

 

The EMT’s had told her that she was lucky to have come away with minimal injuries, and that not much polluted water had gotten into her lungs. She had tried to tell herself how lucky she was as they put five stitches in her forehead. She tried telling herself that as her ankle throbbed in the splint she was forced to wear for the next week. It was when the nightmares started that she found being ‘lucky’ didn’t make her feel any better. Audrey imagined it would be a long time before she could feel comfortable around water again.

Her reflection in the chrome faucet  caught her eye as she dumped day old coffee down the sink in the Precinct break room. She had lost her good glasses in the bay and had to make due with her old backup pair making Audry feel out of sorts. The gash on her forehead had a slightly purple hue around it that matched the circles under her pale blue eyes, effectively making her look sickly.

“Miss. Schaffer.” Audrey dropped her coffee mug in the sink with a clatter as she was dragged from her sleep deprived thoughts. 

Connor had come into the breakroom almost silently, or at least Audrey hadn’t been paying attention. He took a few hurried steps towards her but slowed down once he was closer, as if realizing what he was doing. “Are you alright? I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“No.. You didn’t. I just wasn’t paying attention. I’m sorry.” She reached back in the sink to finish cleaning out her mug but froze when she felt Connors fingertips lightly graze the side of her forehead. His touch was so gentle and the expression on his face so soft that it made Audrey’s heart ache. His eyes were fixed on the stitches on her forehead and she wondered for a moment if he were scanning it. 

“You have not been sleeping well?” Connors eyes flickered to the dark bags under her own. “Is it because of the Pain?”

“That’s not it…” She wondered if Androids understood dreams and sighed.

“Psychological then?” He absently brushed hair from her forehead to get a better look at the stitches and Audrey couldn’t help but stare. Connor was acting less formal with her, any reservations he had seemed to have disappeared.

“I…” She took a steadying breath. “Whenever I close my eyes I see dismembered Androids. I try to sleep and I just feel like I’m sinking. Sometimes I can still feel that’s Deviants arms pulling me down...”

“Audrey, you are safe.” Connor placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her to look at him. She couldn’t help but feel strangely powerless under the intensity of those expressive brown eyes. “The human subconscious can manifest traumatic experiences when one goes into the REM stage of sleep. But you need to remind yourself that you are safe and such things cannot really hurt you.”

Hearing Connor speak so clinically about something that humans barely understood actually made her feel better, Audrey couldn’t help but laugh in surprise. In that one dry laugh most of the tension in her body seemed to dissipate and she smiled up at Connor. He returned the smiled with a bashful sort of uncertainty.

“Since when did you start calling me Audrey?” She asked teasingly and was disappointed when Connors hands slipped from her shoulders to rest at his sides.

“I am sorry Miss. Schaffer, I can go back to-” Audrey reached out and took Connors hand in hers nervously.

“It’s okay, really. I prefer it.” She watched as the blue of Connors LED intensified before turning yellow in lazy circles. Audrey quickly let go of his hand, realizing that it probably wasn’t appropriate. “Oh, I uh, I have something for you.”

Digging around in the pockets of her tool belt Audrey produced a somewhat tarnished silver coin. She handed it to Connor who simply stared down at it in his palm.

“It’s a silver dollar, they haven’t been in circulation in a long time, but I remembered my grandmother had given me some old money as a sort of heirloom.” She explained hurriedly.

“They have been out of mint since 1935.” Connor confirmed as he looked back up at her.

“Well it’s just collecting dust at my apartment, and I figured you could use it… you know, for some of those tricks you do for calibration.” Audrey smiled when he started flicking it between his fingers experimentally.

“A gift?” His voice was quiet and slightly awed.

“Yes, Connor, it’s a gift.” She thought the sentiment might have been lost on him, but Connor gave her a warm grin  that made his dark eyes shine in the most human like way.

“Thank you.” There was so much sincerity behind the words that Audrey wasn’t sure what to say. Connor must have taken her silence as dismissal because her nodded to her and turned to walk out of the breakroom. She was about to retrieve her coffee mug when he stopped just before the glass door and turned back to look at her. 

“And Audrey,” The grin on Connors face was almost unbearable and Audrey swore her heart picked up in tempo when he gave her a little wink. “Those glasses suit you.”

And just like that her was gone and Audrey was staring after him.  _ Did Connor just flirt with her? _ If she weren’t so shocked she was sure her face would be bright red right now, but Connor had just  _ flirted _ with her. That shouldn’t be a part of his programming…  _ And why was she grinning like a fool? _


	6. Chapter 6

The makeshift workshop was starting to feel claustrophobic with all of the Androids that had recently been damaged. Citizens attacking at random, and Audrey suspected some of the Officers were taking out their rage on the Police issued Androids as well. She had snapped at one of the Officers earlier, a man a bit older than her who just about threw his PC200 unit on her floor. Her anger had been enough to send him rushing from her office for fear of catching a screwdriver to the head.

In order to keep the room from being too crowded Audrey had opted to turn the 3 Androids to sleep mode and lined them against the far wall best she could as she worked on re calibrating a GPS system that had been damaged during a scuffle. As she carefully threaded a small copper wire through and eyelet Audrey couldn’t keep her hands from shaking.

Deviancy had been turned into a menace by the media, fear mongering disguised as nightly news. If this were how people acted in public towards Androids now, what happened behind closed doors? Audrey was starting to think the broadcast the Deviants made earlier that day made more sense than the rest of the garbage she had seen on TV. 

Equality. Peace. Acceptance. Somehow the news was smearing it as a list of demands from terrorists. It seemed so ridiculous to Audrey but so many people believed it and agreed that she was left feeling confused and disgusted. She eyed the Androids in her care with guilt gnawing away at her gut.

Imagining what had happened to these Androids had her on edge. People attacked them and the Officers had just looked on… No one had attempted to intervene. Machine or not, how could anyone stand by and allow such brutality? What made people believe it was acceptable to act in such a way? 

The idea that these could have been Connor kept creeping into her mind. What would she do if were  _ really _ get damaged? One of the PC200’s the was slumped against the wall was going to have to be sent back to Cyberlife, but Audrey was avoiding it. The Android had been so badly bludgeoned that it’s skin wasn’t reactivating in places and one of it’s optic sensors was busted out. It’s calibration system wouldn’t even come back online…

The image of Connor staring back at her with an exposed optic sensor glowing red where his eye should be, white plastic showing through torn skin, blue blood splattered across his face left her feeling ill. Audrey moved too quickly and clumsily as she moved to grab her scanner, distracted by the horror her mind had concocted. She swore loudly when her hand brushed against her still hot soldering iron and jerked her hand back abruptly to look at the side of her hand. The skin had already started to bubble and was an angry red, black streaking over the now tight skin that was threatening to tear.

“Do I have to take you to get fixed up too?” Audrey spun around quickly to see Hank standing in her doorway, his hand on Connors shoulder. Her heart sank when she saw Therium slowly leaking from his chest and a somewhat dazed look in his face. 

“What happened?” As she stood to meet them Hank steered Connor towards the wooden chair next to her Workbench.

“He didn’t fuckin’ listen to me.” Hank shot her a surly glare. “Seems to be a theme.”

“Connor?” Audrey bent over to inspect his face. “Are you okay?”

Connors eyes met hers nervously before looking back at the ground, his hands fidgeting slightly in his lap. The LED on the side of his head a wherring blur of yellow and red. This was strange, the damage was by no means extensive. With no Biomechanics damaged it was purely cosmetic. Audrey doubted any of his system warnings were triggering aside from perhaps his Therium levels, but he was acting as if something were truly  _ wrong _ .

“He uh… He was connected to an Android that killed itself.” Hank answered when Connor didn’t, suddenly seeming much more serious than he had previously. “He’s been pretty quiet since.”

“You mean he felt-” Hank held a hand up to stop her before she could continue and she straightened up to look at him. He gave her a stern look and seemed like he was conflicted about something.

“All I know is that it messed with him.” The Lieutenant was watching Connor warily now and Audrey felt uneasy. “He let two Deviant’s go the other day.”

“If he keeps up like this…” Audrey felt excitement and dread mingle in the silence that followed. She didn’t have to say if for Hank to understand.

“Just… Let me know when your done.” Hank turned to walk out the door but stopped when he was just out the door. His demeanor softened slightly. “He’s going to be alright… ain't he?”

“Yes Hank, I’ll have him up and going in no time.” She gave a small smile and the detective left with a huff, swearing about Androids.

When Audrey turned back to Connor he was staring up at her with that unreadable placidity that all androids could have. She sighed before turning to pick out what tools she would need to repair Connors shoulder, wondering what the hell she was doing getting so emotionally invested in an Android.

He couldn’t feel emotions, so even if she did admit to the budding feeling of fondness she had for Connor; what then? He couldn’t reciprocate those feelings, not really. Sure, partner Androids were programed to emulate those emotions, but Connor was not a partner Android… And if he did feel the same way if he did  _ feel, _ then that would make him a Deviant. He would be sent right back to Cyberlife to be deactivated… What was she even  _ thinking _ ?

Audrey reached out to unbutton his shirt to get a better look at the damaged area, but Connors hand snapped out and grasped hers almost too tightly. Audrey didn’t mean to flinch, but he had grabbed the hand she had burned and the movement was so sudden.

“I… I was afraid, Audrey.” It was as if he were seeking some sort of confirmation from her. “I had felt it before but I didn’t understand at the time… When I saw you get pulled under the water.”

“Connor…” She pulled her hand from his grasp and brought it up to cup his cheek, noticing that his LED flickered to a steady blue for a moment before returning to frantic yellow. He watched her with something close to adoration and Audrey felt her stomach do a flip. “You were-”

“I was afraid of  _ losing _ you.” Connor sounded like he was trying to piece something together as he spoke. “I was afraid that you would die… it was just like the fear that Android felt before it shot itself… I felt it die.”

“You…” Audrey was taken aback by how  _ human _ he sounded; rushed words and fragmented thoughts. “You are programed to protect human life. What happened today has you conf-... Has your programs jumbled… or something.”

Audrey took her hand from Connors cheek and continued to unbutton his shirt, trying to ignore her lightly flushing face. He was still gazing at her with that confused look, as if silently begging her for answers… But she had none for him, none that would make any of this better for him.

“Audrey, I-” She quickly placed her finger tips over Connors lips and he immediately stopped talking.

“This isn’t helping you calm down.” She hushed him softly, but Connor was distracted by the burn that he hadn’t noticed before. 

He carefully took her hand in his own and turned it so he could see the mark better. Audrey watched in shock as he brought her hand back to his lips, thinking for a moment that he was going to analyze her wound. When he pressed his lips to her hand almost experimentally Audrey could do nothing but gape at him.  _ That certainly wasn’t part of his programming. _

When he looked up at her through his dark lashes, lips still on her hand, Audrey felt like she was on fire. Those epresive eyes were full of curiosity and wonder but also apprehensiveness that was all too endearing on him. When he lowered her hand from his lips his gaze fluttered down to look at it, as if he were unsure why he had just done that and confused at what he was  _ feeling. _

“C-Connor, I have to take care of your shoulder.” Suddenly  _ Audrey _ was afraid. What would Cyberlife do to Connor if they found out he was on the verge of Divincey? Would they wipe his memory? Deactivate him all together? She tried not to think of it as she tended to his shoulder, but the thought of Connor just being  _ switched off... _ Like some kind of home appliance that was malfunctioning...

Would Connor turn himself in if he deemed himself a Deviant? Would he be able to make the decision to run before it was too late or would his programming win out first? She tried not to let the trembling in her hands show, focusing on the task at hand.

“I am sensing elevated heart rate and shallow breathing… I did not mean to cause you any distress, Audrey.” Connor sounded like he was starting to stabilize, his LED glowing a steady yellow as he sifted through data and memories.

“It’s fine, Connor. I really don’t mind.” She flashed him a small smile, but couldn’t help the sense of dread that fell over her like a dark cloud.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hank…?” Audrey tentatively approached the Lieutenants desk, glancing nervously at the Captain's office to make sure he wasn't watching. When Hank spun around with an angry huff he seemed to deflate upon seeing Audrys red rimmed eyes. She had been trying not to cry in frustration for the past hour or so, finally collecting her thoughts enough to come to the detective.

She hadn’t known Hank that long. Two years of somewhat friendly good mornings and occasional conversations in the breakroom, but nothing that would signal actual friendship. Yet he had always seemed trustworthy, maybe a little unreliable but he was loyal. After what happened on the docks he had checked up on her a few times, and Audrey found that he was the only person she felt like she could trust. She hoped he would understand her dilemma.

“All this shit getting to you too?” He asked as he straightened up in his chair to get a better look at her.

“I got a message from Cyberlife. I…” Audrey cleared her throat before crossing her arms over her chest. “I am being reassigned. They are pulling me back to Cyberlife Tower to work on disassembling Androids to research Deviancy.... Since all Androids are being…. Recalled, they need more people.”

“Well, Shit…” Hank stared up at her, confliction evident behind his eyes again. It was obvious he hadn’t been sleeping, and probably drinking more, judging by the look of him.

“This isn’t just calling me back for research or repairs, Hank,” Audrey spoke in a hushed whisper ash she pulled up the chair next to his desk and sat in front of him. “They are going to be having us deconstruct Androids on a massive scale to collect data to cover up for them. They are going to make us murder them and dissect them, they-”

“ _ Audrey _ ,” Hank leaned forward looking more unsure of himself than Audrey had ever seen the man. “They’re… they’re just machines.”

“You don’t believe that.” Audrey searched his face before reaching out to touch his hand but thinking better of it and pulling it back to rest in her lap. “Hank, think about everything that has happened, all of the Deviant cases you’ve worked. _ They are just like us _ .”

“Fuck… Alright already!” He leaned forward and scrubbed his face in his hands before looking back at her. “You have to leave the city.”

“Wh-What?” She blinked back at Hank. “Leave? No, I have to stay and try to help-”

“Like fucking hell you do!” The Lutentants voice drew the attention of a few passing Officers and he waited until they passed by to continue. “Shit is about to hit the fan, what the hell do you think you are gunna do, Audrey? You are an Android Technician in a world that is rounding them up and destroying them. There aren’t gunna to be any Androids left for you to-”

“Connor.” Hank fell silent instantly. “What… What’s going to happen to him?”

“I’ve got Connor.” Hanks voice seemed to take on a softer, more tired quality. “You just get the hell outta dodge.”

 

Hank hadn’t been wrong, shit had hit the fan soon after Audrey had left to stay with a cousin in Hudson. Detroit had been the stage for a revolution and had been overtaken by Androids. There had been an evacuation for humans while things settled but many people had stayed behind. The Android revolution had been peaceful and Markus had insisted that Androids and humans coexist.

It had been close to a month since Audrey left Detroit, and it felt right coming back. She had effectively quit working for Cyberlife along with many others in the wake of what happened. Though the company remained, it was unclear what their purpose would be and Audrey didn’t care to find out.

She had been offered a job by the City of Detroit. One of the first mandates was that all hospitals, Emergency units and the Police Departments were now required to have Android technicians. Audrey was now the Android equivalent of an EMT for humans and she had been given her old job back with a new Employer. She couldn’t have been more pleased. Though when she walked into the Precinct after having her clearance checked, she was met with a sight she wasn’t expecting.

“Gavin?” Audrey questioned in surprise, the man looked over his shoulder at her. His feet were kicked up on his desk and he had been reading a tablet as if it were the most boring thing in the world. “I figured you would be anywhere but the Android capital of the US.”

“Very funny. Detroit is my home, you’re an idiot if you think I’m gunna run away from some fucking Androids.” The detective turned back to his tablet with an air of begrudging docility that struck Audrey as strange.

“So.... just like that and you’re okay with Androids now?” She carefully rounded his desk so that she was in the detectives line of sight.

“There are laws saying I have to treat them equally, that doesn’t mean I have to like them.” Her questioning seemed to raise his ire as he fixed her with an arrogant sneer. “Doesn’t mean I have to be a freak that has feelings for them…  _ Grease Monkey. _ ”

“Well, it’s a good thing you treat everyone like horribly, Gavin; no one will be able to tell that you’re actually a prejudice ass.” Audrey could’t find it in herself to really be insulted by his words, the man was self centered and miserable. Though being in the Detroit and working alongside Androids was a good sign, for however long it might last.

“What the fuck do I have to do to get you to leave me alone, Audrey?” Gavin practically growled at her.

“Show me where my new Workshop is?” She rolled her eyes when the Detective pointed in the general direction of the Evidence lock up and swiveled his chair to face away from her.

When she did finally find her new office Audrey was pleased to find an actual desk in addition to her old workbench and a mercifully smaller window. She was close to the evidence lock up, which in turn kept her from the hussle and bussle of the Bullpen. Audrey placed her bag down on the workbench before starting to set the room up the way she wanted it.

“Audrey?” A familiar voice sounded from behind her as she was shoving the desk into the corner. When she looked back over her shoulder Connor stood in her doorway, looking as if  he were passing by from the Evidence lock up when he caught sight of her. “You’re here?”

“Yea,” The question sounded silly, especially coming from Connor. Audrey attempted to hide her grin as she straightened up and dusted off her pants. “I wasn’t supposed to come back until tomorrow but I-”

She was cut off by arms wrapping around her tightly and her face being pressed into Connors chest just below his shoulder as he ducked his head next to hers. Connor  had taken two quick, long strides into the room, giving Audrey very little time to react before being pulled into the hug. It was the most basic, sincere gesture of affection but for some reason she couldn’t help but feel it was much more profound than that.  She gently wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face further into his shoulder. The feeling of relief was like a dam letting loose, Audrey had not know what to expect from a Deviated Connor. This was definetly the best case scenario. 

When he pulled away he turned as if to say something at the same time Audrey looked up, their faces mere centimeters apart. Yet neither pulled away as if transfixed by the moment. Audrey gripped at the back of Connors jacket as she gently leaned forward to nuzzle the bridge of her nose against his until their foreheads touched. 

She blinked hard after a moment of simply enjoying the closeness and pulled back as she realized what she had just done. Audrey had just been so  _ content _ in that moment that she hadn’t thought of what that sort of contact would have meant to Connor. She certainly knew how she felt about the Android, but what if he didn’t feel the same? What if the ‘reaction’ he had experienced had really just been a malfunction? What if...

Audrey tried to step back, to look away, to create some sort of distance from the awkward situation she had created. But Connors hands at the small of her back and behind her shoulders held her in place. She gazed up at him with timid eyes, ignoring the desperate impulse to fix her glasses out of nervousness.

His eyes were intent on her lips before fluttering to gaze back into her own, and suddenly Audrey couldn’t look anywhere else. She couldn’t think of anything else except how very  _ human  _ those eyes looked while glistening with want.Connors LED flashed yellow for a second before he closed his eyes and leaned in to pressing his lips firmly to her own in a surprisingly confident kiss. Audrey's eyes fluttered shut as Connors hand moved up to cradle the back of her head, pulling her into the kiss. 

When Audrey finally broke away there was a hazy look in his eyes as he tried to follow. She couldn’t help the small giggle that spilled from her lips as Connors eyes seemed to focus again and he backed away almost nervously. 

“I-I’m sorry,” The sheepish smile on his face was so natural that Audrey was struck by how very different yet still very… Connor it seemed. “I should have-”

“No! I m-mean… you can kiss me like that whenever you like.” Audreys voice faded out towards the end and her face flushed a brilliant red at how eager she sounded. Connor grinned as he carefully untangled himself from their embrace to get a better look at her flushed face. He leaned in as if to kiss her again but stopped abruptly.

“Are you two just about done?” Hanks gruff voice sounded from where he leaned in the doorway, he sounded annoyed but the smirk on his face said otherwise. “We got shit to do.”

“Good to see you Hank.” Audrey beamed at him, hoping he hadn’t been standing there long. The Lieutenant couldn't help but grin back.

“Glad your okay, kid. Come on Connor, you can kiss Audrey later.” Hank grumbled and walked down the hall, Connor making his way to the doorway to follow. Audrey was looking awkwardly at her shoes when he turned back to speak.

“Audrey.” She looked up just in time to see something silver glint in the air coming straight for her. 

Managing to catch the small object clumsily with both hands, Audrey finally got a good look at it. She held an ordinary quarter, turning it in her hand for a second to see if there was anything more to it. When she looked back at Connor to ask what it was about she saw him grinning with the silver dollar she had given him spinning on his finger tip.

It wasn’t until he flipped it in the air before catching it that she understood; it was a trade. He’d had this quarter since he was made, it was a part of him… and he was giving it to Audrey now that he had the  _ choice _ to.

Connor seemed relieved when she finally caught on, giving him a bright smiled as she closed her hand around the coin. He left the room to follow after Hank, but not before giving her a wink that caused her face to flush bright red again. 


End file.
